User talk:Asdfg/Misc/NRTranq
WTB Hex Breaker on your infuse. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 02:54, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :Makes him Main Target. Everything else either has 116 armor or has a blocking stance. A Mo/Me wont survive. Asdfg 03:04, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::Whereas now Shame + spike = death. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 03:12, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :::Well, what do you want to spike? Everything's invinicble. Asdfg 03:17, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Casterspike could own either monk. The Rit's certain to get spiked plenty. The trapper might get spiked some. Warriors will probably get spiked while in Frenzy. Don't forget armor ignoring casterspikes. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 03:20, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Yeah, yeah you're right. Casterspike is Meta right now - no wait, it's not. The Rit has Shadow Weapon. Asdfg 03:22, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Nope, but last I checked(less than a few days ago), meta was the same old 15 layers of defense, punch through enemy 15 layers of defense, spike builds. Also, good job at ignoring all but one thing I said. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 03:33, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::The Trapper has 24/7 Whirling and Warriors getting spiked by a non casterspike while in Frenzy should get kicked. Asdfg 03:36, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Blackout is gud. It's also runnable on the same character as shame. What a coincidence. Also, Wild Blow is common on dervs. Things to make Oath Shot miss are also not rare. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 03:39, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Blackout isnt meta since...since Blackout was good. Also, it's hard to tell if an Oath Shot missed or not. Wild Blow is slow and usually comes when most of the spike is over. And you still have Shield's Up!. It's just not worth running /Me when everyone else is so hard to kill. And you have Watch Yourself!.Asdfg 03:45, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Would kill Word for kiss. I prefer the Shadow WoR runner. WTB SoR Paragon instead of gay cripanthem. Sub for BA or Cripshot. WTB Shock on Evis. D-slasher no comment (Prefer Shaker anyday). Also, if you like pnh duel para, then run an expel with MoD (AoF and GftE can keep up SD since you are a monk and have no attacks anyway). With that you can kill one of the Removes and go SB. No SB, no god-mode. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:04, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::No Enchantments and Hexes r ded. But lots of conditions. Word>Kiss atm. FGJ->D Slash->D Slash->D Slash->D Slash->D Slash->D Slash->D Slash->D Slash->D Slash->D Slash->D Slash->D Slash is win. Expel is unneeded because hexes r ded. And yeah, you can go SB. But you wont be using SB/PS much anyway. You can also go Shock on Evis if you like. Asdfg 04:12, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Using DSlash every attack sucks. DSlash owns because of DW and Bleeding spam and constant mini-spikes from sever-gash-sunmoon/dslash. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 04:15, 16 August 2007 (CEST) *'AoE Smite/Spike Support' You D-slash just got ownzed. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:16, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::: Your Smiter just got owned. Really, those smiters are pretty rare and you can get around that anyway. This is just stupid. and regarding edru: You can pressure anything dead with +42 Damage on every attack (after you applied DW of course).Asdfg 04:20, 16 August 2007 (CEST)